


[podfic] Overheard

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of mistyzeo's fic "Overheard."</p><p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Jared's been crushing on Jensen for ages, but he tries to keep a respectful distance because it's not his place. Still, when Jensen brings a girl home from a bar, Jared can't help listening in. Naturally, it's a trap. A non-AU AU in which there are no wives or sweethearts. (Warning for voyuerism.)</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:27:51</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Overheard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Overheard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213063) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



**Title:** [Overheard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/213063)  
 **Author:** mistyzeo  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Rating:** explicit  
 **Author’s Summary:** Jared's been crushing on Jensen for ages, but he tries to keep a respectful distance because it's not his place. Still, when Jensen brings a girl home from a bar, Jared can't help listening in. Naturally, it's a trap. A non-AU AU in which there are no wives or sweethearts.  
 **Warnings:** voyeurism  
 **Length:** 00:27:51

**Podficcer's note:** This was recorded as a gift for katstark for round two of Cake Swap at cakehole_club!

**Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Overheard/Overheard.mp3) (25.7 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Overheard/Overheard%20-%20podbook.zip) (13.5 MB)  
\+ Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/overheard).

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts: [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/36215.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/95214.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1982877.html)


End file.
